


Почему дядя Бен?

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, White and yellow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Кто-то хочет навредить Человеку-пауку, Питеру Паркеру. Это очевидно, желающих много. Но устраняют его дядю. Почему? Уэйду нужны ответы.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Почему дядя Бен?

Почему Бенджамин Паркер?

Дэдпул не любит задавать вопросы. Ответы либо приходят сами, либо не нужны.

[ничего не нужно]

Паучок так горько плачет, что стоять рядом с ним неловко.

(никто не нужен)

Он сидит без маски и уже даже не пытается утереть слезы, только время от времени шмыгает носом и давит на глазницы ладонями.

Лучший момент для знакомства с Человеком-пауком.

(ты этого хотел)

Очень хотел.

Можно попасть под горячую руку, а можно вовремя подставить плечо. Паучок хочет второго, и не так уж долго его приходится уговаривать. Пара вопросов, слова утешения и немного молчания — этого достаточно, чтобы узнать о Питере Паркере и его горе.

— Если кто-то видел твое лицо, это вовсе не значит, что нужно выдавать все остальное.

[в таком случае лучше вытащить кишки и обмотать их вокруг шеи]

— Мне стоит опасаться?

— Нет, Паучок, ни в коем случае.

Первый человек в этом мире, что может не бояться Дэдпула.

Но, благодаря ему, список тех, кому грозит смертельная опасность, тоже расширен.

(список. весь. обидели. тронули. ранили)

— Зачем кому-то убивать дядю Бена?

Ему тоже интересно. Это волнует до дрожи, до зубного скрежета, до истерики в его голове.

(зачем зачем зачем зачем зачем)

— Я хотел попросить мистера Старка помочь что-нибудь разузнать.

— Ему не до этого?

— Не до этого, Уэйд.

А ему до этого. Он идет, ищет, устраняет и ищет дальше. Зачем кому-то желать смерти дяде Бену? Чтобы добраться до Человека-паука? Тогда логичнее заказать Питера.

[НЕТ]

(думай об этом, думай)

[не думай!]

Если кто и может узнать, кто заказчик и какие цели он преследует, то это Дэдпул.

Во взгляде Питера читается интерес, но и грусть тоже. Оказывается, стать ближе к нему не так уж сложно. Куда легче, чем он себе представлял. Чем он хотел, возможно.

(потому что он — ребенок)

Потому что Питер нуждается в друге, нуждается в том, кто утешит, поможет и будет общаться на равных, несмотря на разницу в росте и возрасте. Товарищ по костюму. Кто останется рядом.

— Ты наемник?

— Один из лучших.

(он не любит, когда убивают людей)

[поэтому ты ему тоже не понравишься]

Понравишься.

Понравишься!

— Спасибо, что помог. Я немного отвлекся.

— Я хочу и дальше тебе помогать.

— Патрулировать со мной?

Слова подобраны прекрасно. Они не команда, не часть супергеройской семейки. Они Человек-паук и Дэдпул, и один находится под защитой другого.

[напомнить, от кого здесь нужно защищать?]

(не нужно)

Нужно? Не нужно?

— Ты выглядишь уставшим.

— Так заметно, да? Не выспался, Уэйд. Я все еще пытаюсь найти какие-нибудь следы.

— Я тоже.

— Спасибо.

Почему дядя Бен?

Он устраняет звенья цепочки, одного за другим, расползающиеся, как генеалогическое древо. Паркер. Но не Человек-паук? Зачем убивать его, а не племянника, в чем смысл?

— Уэйд, прошу, не надо!

Он останавливается.

[еще]

Нет.

— Прости, Питер.

Очень сильный маленький супергерой, и не только физически. Взгляд несчастный, брови сведены, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Но не уходит. Не кричит. Голос срывается, а говорит серьезно, очень стараясь донести мысль. Хоть и сводится все к одному:

— Нельзя убивать!

(можно)

[можно]

— Можно.

Не надо так смотреть. Это неприятно. Лучше бы надел обратно маску.

— Мы с дядей Беном так не считаем.

(ого! ниже пояса)

Это не сработает, конечно. Зато теперь понятно, как нужно действовать, где стоит быть аккуратнее, где внимательнее, где жестче, а где мягче. Он не великий стратег, но доволен разработанной им тактикой по общению с шестнадцатилетним супергероем. Школьником. Потерявшим родных. Проводящим вечера в компании наемника, убийцы. Игнорируемым «взрослыми», не воспринимающими его всерьез Мстителями.

У Дэдпула не отнять, что, несмотря на всю исходящую от него угрозу и одержимость их патрулями, он серьезен по отношению к Паучку.

Дядя Бен. Все еще непонятно.

Но Питер все меньше говорит об этом. А он дождется, когда перестанет говорить совсем. Это случится.

Дэдпул не убил. В этот раз. И результат — в ответ такая счастливая улыбка. Словно нерадивый ученик пришел вовремя и с выполненным домашним заданием.

[наконец-то улыбка]

Наконец-то. Широкая, настоящая, радостная. А стоило всего лишь не лишить кого-то головы. Небольшая плата. Дэдпул может предложить больше.

Питер с завидным рвением рискует своей головой, чтобы помочь, спасти кого-нибудь. Раздражающий безрассудный сопляк! Ничто не стоит его ран.

Дэдпул тоже рискует головой, но, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. Похоже, что он более старательный, так как время от времени этой головы лишается.

(мистер старк мистер старк мистер старк)

[надоело]

(невозможно)

— Расскажи еще про вашу работу.

Почти интересно. Так называемая стажировка взращивает из маленького Человека-паука, что бдит за порядком на улицах Нью-Йорка, настоящего героя.

[фу!]

Мстителя.

[буэээ]

Протеже Тони Старка.

[да хватит! отвратительно!]

Если он хоть краем уха услышит чего или почувствует — найдет способ срезать шлем Железного Человека вместе с головой. Даже без заказа, хотя такой обязательно найдется для наемника вроде него.

— Ничего страшного, просто устал. Не обращай внимания.

Внимание уже обращено настолько, что ему известно все, чем Питер занимался вчера: что ел на завтрак, какие занятия пропустил, сколько успел написать страниц доклада и на каком боку спал.

Как много времени провел с тетей на кладбище.

(да почему же, мать его, дядя бен? что угрожает паучку?!)

[где же угроза где она]

Хочется знать. Хочется подать, преподнести это Питеру и посмотреть, сдержится ли он, когда речь идет о его покойном дяде. Такой наивный, невинный, добрый, с праведным рвением нести справедливость. В каждом жесте, движении. Столько желания помочь во взгляде. Сможет ли он не предать свои принципы, попросить Уэйда остановиться, не стрелять, не идти за ними следом?

(нет)

[да]

Надо искать. Своеобразный нулевой пациент точно существует. Кто-то не самым очевидным образом захотел расстроить Паучка. Сломать его маленькую хрупкую душу, размазать неокрепшие принципы.

Он не знает, чего именно хочет сам. Помочь сохранить их или растоптать окончательно.

(расто…)

Прекратить!

— Спасибо, Уэйд.

Так сладко это слышать. Он несет Питера на спине, и тот дышит все ровнее, хотя раны еще не могли затянуться.

[раны тех ребят тоже не успеют. догоним. никогда не затянутся, трупным червям понравится]

— Не за что, малыш.

Малыш. Паучок. Питти. Десятки ласковых прозвищ, от которых больше не отказываются, почти не хмурятся. Они хорошо звучат, непривычно. Почти трепетно называть так Питера, еще приятнее, когда он начинает откликаться с ухмылкой. Словно прижимающий его к своему боку мужик с кровавой дырой в животе и обсуждающий с ним последнюю серию какого-нибудь сериала — это нормально. Нормально, когда тебя столько трогают. Крадут все свободное время до какого могут добраться. Знают все, ведь Питер рассказал уже слишком многое из того, что нарыл на него Дэдпул, и даже больше.

— Для того я здесь. Прикрыть тебя.

— И следом кинуть горсть своих дурацких шуточек.

— У меня их для тебя припасен целый мешок.

Питер сильнее стискивает руки и прижимается щекой к его шее, скрытой под маской. Легкий, каким и кажется. Не поверишь, что такой сильный, пока не вырвет голыми руками дверцу такси, не прикладывая особых усилий.

(хочется без маски)

Без маски нельзя.

[да ты посмотри на него. все можно. с ним все можно, понимаешь?]

(он не оттолкнет)

Нужно как следует потрясти головой. Может, приложиться ею несколько раз об асфальт. Паучку пора бы уже привыкнуть к его заскокам.

И он быстро привыкает. Тревожно быстро.

Редко упоминает дядю.

Хочется скулить, что Питеру больно. На самом Дэдпуле все заживает мгновенно. Но до чего ужасно наблюдать за тем, как Питер накладывает повязки, морщится, когда получает тычки в школе в те места, где под одеждой скрыты синяки, не может поднять руку, чтобы держаться за поручень в метро.

Пропавшие школьники — разве мало их по стране?

[ты про хулиганов?]

(про питера?)

И ничего, ни одной эмоции от него не скрыть, даже под маской. Словно паучье чутье не только защищает, но и позволяет чувствовать настроение Дэдпула.

(чутье так себе, если фокусируется на этом. не уверен, что такими темпами спасет)

Господи.

— Мистер Старк разозлится, что нужно чинить.

Он тоже зол, но, когда Питер снимает верхнюю часть костюма, чтобы оценить повреждения, не остается мыслей относительно Старка.

(красивый)

[ранен]

(синяки)

[себе]

(себе!)

[СЕБЕ]

(СЕБЕ)

— Уэйд, ты куда? Уэйд!

Даже не планирует избегать в дальнейшем. Они и не говорят об этом: уже упоминалось, что Питер быстро смиряется со странностями своего нового приятеля. Это Человек-паук здесь психически нездоров. Нельзя привыкать к таким, как Дэдпул! Такие люди в жизни не норма! Опасно!

— Ты мой друг, Уэйд. Самый близкий, так мне кажется.

[лучше бы ему вернуться к поеданию чертовых хлопьев и перестать на нас так смотреть]

Дэдпул с ним согласен.

(хлопья подождут)

Черт. И с этим он тоже согласен.

Теперь они иногда завтракают вместе. Дома у Паркеров. Смотрят фильмы по вечерам. В квартире Уэйда.

Питер очень старается не пялиться, когда видит его кожу. Воспитанный мальчик, что боится отвести взгляд от тошнотворного уродства, чтобы не показаться невежливым. Либо смотреть слишком долго. Что вне рамок приличия? Видно, что он никак не может определиться. Интересно. Интересно настолько, что ни капли Питера не жалко, пускай выбирает.

(сморщится от отвращения?)

[надолго ли хватит его, чтобы не задавать вопросы?]

Хватает буквально на минуту.

Не морщится.

Обыденным тоже не становится: каждый раз заметна перемена во взгляде, когда он обнажает что-нибудь. Снимает перчатку. Закатывает маску. Задирает верхнюю часть костюма, чтобы посмотреть на торчащий из бока осколок.

Руки Питера почти не дрожат, когда он прикасается к израненной коже и помогает этот самый осколок вытащить. Забавно. Смотрит жалобно, но пытается делать вид, что все в порядке.

— Все в порядке, малыш, спасибо.

[все в порядке, привыкай]

Он разглядывает фотографию семьи Паркеров и старается ослабить хватку, чтобы стекло на простенькой рамке не треснуло.

Кому понадобилось его убивать?

Невозможно избавиться от ощущения, что Бенджамин Паркер смотрит на него осуждающе, когда Дэдпул целует его племянника. Он недоволен происходящим, взирая со старого фото? Или же пытается напомнить, что Питеру грозит опасность? С которой Дэдпул все обещает разобраться.

В ответ мертвому родственнику лишь усмешка.

(я подумаю о бене за тебя, мать твою. учись фокусироваться)

Это с двумя-то болтунами в гнилых мозгах.

Он прижимает Питера к себе и просовывает руку под его футболку. Клише всех клише, но кожа невероятно нежная, такая мягкая, что хочется съесть несколько кусочков сразу за тем, как провести по животу языком. Но пока прикасаться только руками. Пока.

Питер даже не вздрагивает. Его сердце колотится как бешеное, он сжимает лицо Уэйда в ладонях и старается дышать через нос. Первый поцелуй, он такой.

[все первое забрать]

[подарить]

Уэйд согласен.

Целовать на крыше. Брать за руку во время просмотра кино. Обнимать после неудачных патрулей. Встречать после школы через два квартала от нее. Гладить бока, и задирать футболку все выше, пока тетя на смене. Уснуть в обнимку после того, как сдал последний зачет. Питер преуспевает и в том, и в другом. Дэдпул просто лежит, перебирая его волосы и слушая голоса. Им всегда есть, что сказать.

Лучшее. Только с ним. Первое.

Прижать к своей груди и заставить кончить лишь несколькими движениями руки и пошлостями на ухо. Сам бы не кончил, даже опустись Питер на колени: когда дрочишь кому-то, глядя на грамоты за школьные проекты и плакаты со Звездными войнами — слишком разрывают внутри противоречия.

(хочу)

[не хочу]

Удовольствие не испорчено, и сложно сказать, что ему есть о чем подумать. Все уже решено. Ладонь мокрая от теплой спермы. Глаза Питера прикрыты, а губы красные, настолько измотаны поцелуями.

(пора действовать дальше)

[пора уложить в кроватку, чмокнуть на ночь и уйти]

И по дороге домой не заострять внимания на учебниках на столе.

(почему. дядя. бен)

Мертвец хотя бы не смотрит на них, когда Дэдпул закидывает ноги Питера к себе на талию и берет его так нежно, насколько это возможно. Он не слишком в этом хорош, в таком аккуратном и заботливом сексе, но так старается, что голоса не расслышать. Имеет значение только направленный на него взгляд: страх, нежность, возбуждение, боль, желание, чистое удовольствие. Не только паучье чутье может считывать эмоции. Дэдпул в этом куда лучше. А голоса великолепны.

И в его доме эта чертова фотография не появится никогда. Лучшее место для еще одного первого раза, что он забирает себе, даже несмотря на привычный бардак.

[его придется вернуть тете. она будет волноваться, если мы его сейчас не разбудим и оставим ночевать здесь]

Поволнуется немного, ничего страшного. Есть вероятность, что ему придется отрезать себе руку, если он отпустит Питера в Куинс. Добровольно себя прикосновений всем телом он не лишит. Можно отрезать множество разных рук. Какой нынче курс, чтобы такой красивый школьник спал в его кровати, иногда устало ворочаясь?

[лучше ему не знать, что ты не нежности любишь]

И нежности тоже. С Питером он любит все.

(он примет. привыкнет. отношения — это уступки)

Отношения. Он не сделает ничего, что может Паучку не понравиться. Лучше задавить в себе все, включая таблички, лишь бы быть для него Уэйдом, а не Дэдпулом.

Питер не морщась гладит его кожу и кладет руки на грудь, когда прижимается в поцелуе. Может лизнуть в шею.

Наивно верит, что он больше не убивает людей, хотя они к этой теме ни разу не возвращались.

[и ты бы соврал]

Безусловно.

Питер способен потереться носом о его щеку. Его никак не волнует внешность Дэдпула, а сам он очень краснеет и смущается, когда обнажен. Стоит сказать Питеру, что он прекрасен, что ничего лучше его глаза еще не видели.

[ты его окончательно смутишь]

Кроме улыбки Паучка.

[а этим добьешь]

Слышал ли что-то лучше стонов?

[смех]

(засунь подальше свою романтику. лучше только крики. и то, что он не против них)

Это правда. Но Дэдпул никогда не перейдет границы. Что бы там не происходило в его голове, а обнимать Питера со спины и массировать шею после патруля — обязательно. Столько нежности, сколько он может выжать из своей шрамированного тела. И не менее уродливой души.

Защищать Питера на патрулях все так же просто. Не отвлекать, при любой возможности зажимая около какой-нибудь стены в более-менее темном месте — сложно.

(и не хочется сдерживаться)

Зачем кривить душой.

Он переворачивает рамку и прячет дядю Бена подальше, пока Питер в душе. Спать здесь, когда утром на тебя смотрят часы в виде Бэтмена — привычно, даже приятно. Защитник Готэма смотрит не так осуждающе.

[по-че-му]

В квартире больше засыпать не получается. Либо дома у Питера. Либо когда Питер здесь. Последнее не может случаться чаще, и этим ублюдкам в башке лучше бы оставить свои мерзкие идеи! Нет!

(выбросить из головы, да? вот это шутка)

Но Питер приходит. Залазит в окно, и каким бы уставшим не выглядел — жмется и требует себя целовать.

Заказ на Тони Старка никак не подворачивается. Нельзя же делать что-либо просто так.

— Мэй волнуется.

Он кивает. Питер кидает полотенце в корзину. У него уже есть свое полотенце здесь. У Дэдпула появилась корзина для грязного белья.

— Сегодня я не приду.

— Я знаю.

Губы Питера трогает легкая грустная улыбка. Дэдпул планирует утопить его в объятиях и ласке прежде, чем отпустить домой.

Год, как не стало дяди Бена. Но если они хотели добраться до Человека-Паука, то теперь не выйдет.

Дэдпул устранил их всех.

(зачем перед этим ты убил дядю бена, уэйд?)


End file.
